Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for initiating interaction between clients and psychological therapists, social workers or family mediators, as well as initiating interaction in other social settings, such as in parlor games or the like, where members may otherwise be inhibited from interaction with a central character or with other members.
As a Marriage and Family Therapist, I encountered several difficulties in the field of therapy. I found that therapy was limited to a sterile question and answer session, reducing down to a guessing game. The image of Freud""s clients laying on a couch not facing him and delving as far as their memory would allow. The most often asked question being, xe2x80x9cHow does that make you feel?xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cthen how did you feel?xe2x80x9d
Unfortunately most children, teens and adults have a hard time connecting with how they feel, let alone with their behaviors and the consequences of those behaviors and choices. Needless to say, I was frustrated with the sterile therapy process.
I began to incorporate play therapy into my sessions. Play therapy creates a safe environment in which children, adults and the elderly feel free to express the way they feel with the aid of play materials such as, sand tray, art, board games (checkers, chess) and ping pong. Play therapy was defined by the International Association of Play Therapy as xe2x80x9cthe systematic use of a theoretical model to establish an interpersonal process wherein trained play therapists use the therapeutic powers of play to help clients prevent or resolve psychosocial difficulties and achieve optimal growth and developmentxe2x80x9d (APT, 1999, p. 7).
Another way to describe Play therapy is as follows: For children, play is their natural way of expression. Children are able to demonstrate through play their strongest emotions in a way that is safe and instrumental in facilitating a solution or developing coping strategies that further growth and development.
The usual games such as sand tray and ping pong were still cold, rigid, limiting and threatening. Therefore, I developed the Interaction Ball to have a starting point for children, teens, adults and elderly to interact with themselves and each another in a fun non-threatening way. The Interaction Ball may be designed as a soft cuddly item which can be hugged if the person does not want to discuss feelings and behaviors outloud (no words are necessary). Metaphorically, the Interaction Ball brings the intangible (emotions) to a tangible state through a tangible medium. Participants can thus hold their emotions in the palm of their hands and relate to them on a conscious level. Therefore, being non-threatening and in a play situation, the Interaction Ball can also be translated into a game situation. A game where everyone can participate and benefit from playing. Play does not begin and end in the therapy office. The Interaction Ball can be easily used in family homes as a parlor game allowing for families to interact with one another. We all feel and act or react to situations; allowing them to be stated in a fun way is one avenue to bring cohesiveness to a group or individual.
The Interaction Ball brings people together that normally would not interact and share feelings and experiences about themselves. Most people are not conducive to expressing their feelings, behaviors and consequences of those behaviors, parents with their children. The Interaction Ball promotes communication and expression of feelings. The Interaction Ball may aid in the ability of a person to verbalize feelings and to express them more comfortably with others, promoting camaraderie and feelings of xe2x80x98you are not alone.xe2x80x99 The Interaction Ball allows for the increased understanding of the affect of feelings and behaviors upon oneself and others, thus making a connection between feelings, behaviors and consequences. It helps people to feel accepted and understood.